


Sulking Sheep [F+Anthro]

by The_EXxtra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_EXxtra/pseuds/The_EXxtra





	Sulking Sheep [F+Anthro]

Saturday morning, the perfect day and the perfect time to relax with a good old book. How Sarah loved to be by herself in her own little adventures. A library was the next best thing, and was quiet at that, to say the least.

The sheepish sheep was already tip-toeing her way to the library, feeling a bit sleepy from staying up all night. It was a bit too early for her to be out and about, but that was only because she was so used to sleeping in already.

Walking by the automatic doors, Sarah strolled along to the corner of the building interior. There, she found large rows of dark, abandoned books, just waiting to be read. She would always read a romantic type of novel, but thought a thriller of sorts would get her blood pumping. Convenient when considering her condition enter the premise.

“Hmm…” Sarah hummed, coughing lightly whilst grabbing a few books to try out. The grey sheep felt the tips of her nares burn a bit, causing the reader to slide her forefinger and thumb flush against her nostrils and pulled them down as she snorted briefly. She shook her head and hurried out of the messy hallway and to a sofa.

The sheep bit the bottom of her muzzle, sticking her tongue out as she browsed the few books she found. Her eyes glowed when she saw “Sherlock Holmes” on one of the covers.

“Huh. I wonder why nobody picks this up. It seems iconic.” She commented to herself, setting the other forgotten pieces of literature aside.

She had her book and was ready to read, but the hardback looked a bit fuzzy. She blew on it sharply to get the thick dust off. The dust leaving the cover ricocheted off the table and was sent right into her snout. 

She sniffled hesitantly, trying to keep her laid-back composure for her reading mood. The thick dust clung onto the rims of her deceptively large caverns and the fleshy tunnels within her nostrils. Sarah gulped and pressed on.

“Okihhh...leihh-let’s see here.” She hitched and stuttered silently, opening her book slowly.

As if it were part of the book, clumps of dust stuck to the first couple pages of the book. When the revealed themselves, the sheep lady wasn’t ready for the allergene to be so potent and with her nose glued right by the pages of the book, left cobwebs and dust circling her grey-furred face.

“Geihh...get off, get off.” She complained, making a fuss as she twisted and turned in her seat, slapping her face around with cobwebs sticking to the tip of her sheep snout. 

A thud was heard from the ground as Sarah fell miserably, failing to even get past the first page of her book. She felt her nostrils flex seamlessly with the dust parading her senses, both nasally and otherwise. The troubled sheep coughed and snorted.

Pulling her hands away, she saw the cobwebs stretch from hand to hand easily. She had no time to observe as her snout crinkled and shifted it’s mechanisms about, stretching and shrinking the snout in utter confusion.

“Eeeihhh-ep!” Sarah squealed, gripping her nose with both of her cobweb-infested hands. Her hands felt the nasal catastrophes slinging themselves against the palms, her nares getting more moist for preparation of the fuzzy, grey cannon. 

She panted, leaving herself open for a sneak attack. “Geihhshikkkk!” Sarah caught herself, her nose sniffling up the dust and webs from her hands and prepping for another blast.

In a bit of a spree, the poor sheep wiped her hands as best she could and smacked her snout with the palm of one of her hands.

She winced at the shock her muzzle took, but quickly went to work. Sliding and prodding her nostrils in an oval shape, the same shape as the same sniffers that were in need of attention, Sarah felt her muzzle betray her by scrunch towards her eyes. It was if the entire contraption was invite the particles to join in on the sneezy fun.

With no defense at her side, Sarah let her mouth part and fell further down, past her knees.

“Heihhhh...geuhsheee! Huihhhshiiiiii! Rehihh-rehhhh...guhsehhhoooo!” She sneezed in a blind fit. Feeling sick to her nose and pissed that she couldn’t start a single book!  



End file.
